Pain is one of the most common reasons for physician consultation. Pain can interfere with a person's quality of life and general functioning.
One example of pain that has significant effects on a person's quality of life is migraine headache (migraine). Migraine is a chronic neurovascular disorder characterized by recurrent attacks of severe headache and autonomic nervous system dysfunction. Subjects suffering from migraine experience recurrent attacks of severe, pulsating and disabling headache, vomiting, photo- and phonophobia, and malaise. Approximately one third of migraine sufferers experience migraine with aura. An aura is a transient focal neurological phenomena that occurs before or during headache, and includes visual, sensory, language or motor disturbances.
The pathophysiology of migraine is only partly understood. In this regard, migraine appears to be associated with a wave of vasoconstriction followed by reactive vasodilation. The main elements involved in the generation of migraine pain are: cranial blood vessels, the trigeminal innervation of vessels and the reflex connections of the trigeminal systems with the cranial para-sympathetic outflow.
Treatment of pain, including migraine, consists of non-pharmacological and pharmacological approaches. Pharmacological treatment includes analgesics such as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS); triptans such as sumatriptan; ergotamines such as ergotamine and hydro ergotamine. However, ergotamines are associated with side-effects including hypotension, tiredness, increased weight and breathlessness, while triptans are associated with side-effects such as dizziness, heaviness or pressure on chest and arms, shortness of breath and chest pain.
Non-pharmacological therapies include acupuncture, oral administration of magnesium, co-enzyme, riboflavin, vitamin B, and/or various plant extracts.
There is a need for alternative therapies for the treatment of pain, such as migraine.